


【5V4D】Midnight in Fortuna

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 5v4d，捏了电影《午夜巴黎》的梗。他们在不同年份的同一天进入了同一间酒吧，在那间酒吧里，时空是扭曲的，外界的时间相比内部是凝固的。





	【5V4D】Midnight in Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> 正由于我抱着与你相见的希望，我才永远认为最崎岖的路是最好的路。  
——安德烈·纪德

维吉尔踩着模糊的月色推门走进佛杜那的唯一一间酒吧——在这样一个保守的小岛，人们连晚间的娱乐活动都是收敛而缄默的——他习惯性地环顾四周，挑剔这里的环境：斑驳剥落的墙皮，新旧参差的座椅陈设，褪色般昏昏欲睡的灯光，以及屈指可数的顾客，他们中的大部分人甚至相当拘谨地穿着罩袍。角落里一尊老式唱片机有气无力地歌唱着许多年前的《Tequila Sunrise》，嘶哑的声音在空气中蜿蜒飘荡。这里真的会有但丁说的草莓圣代卖？他皱起眉，视线跟随飞尘的轨迹掠过人迹寥寥的吧台。停顿。他看到一个年轻的影子，酒红风衣勾勒出昏暗中的浮靡轮廓，他的皮肤，他银色的短发，手指摩挲啤酒杯的样子，带着懒洋洋的自信，叛逆完好无损地贴着他微拱的脊背。这不可能。维吉尔眯起眼，指腹轻轻抵住刀镡，警惕地打量那个熟悉的身影——直觉告诉他，这可能是某个恶魔布下的陷阱——那是……但丁，却又不太像他，更蓬勃，更讲究，散开的衣角与花哨的靴套使得他看上去就如一只浮夸好斗的孔雀，而非身心俱疲的丧家之犬。他自顾自地痛饮，而维吉尔攥着阎魔刀，悄无声息地走近这个疑似他兄弟的生物——或者是黑檀木的枪口。酒馆里一阵颤巍巍的骚动，惊慌的人群开始向门口退散。

  
“我注意你很久了，老哥。”年轻版本的但丁晃着他懒散的嗓音，手指在扳机上徘徊。“也许我该称呼你点别的。要知道，变成这种样子实在是个烂透的选择。”他笑眯眯地说，仿佛幻影剑的尖端没有指向他裸露的咽喉。“尤其是那把刀——太失败了，如果你消息灵通点就该知道，那把刀早些时候已经被我送人了。”

“尼禄。”维吉尔平静地开口。“你送给了尼禄。”阎魔刀在他手中微微颤抖。“我的儿子。那是六年前的事了。”

六年前？但丁困惑地侧一下脑袋。那明明是今天发生的事。他意识到眼前这个维吉尔大概并不处于他目前所在的时间轴。“告诉我现在的年份。”

维吉尔意味深长地盯着他，像一头傲慢的雄狮在观察领地里的不速之客，报出一个证实了但丁猜测的数字。“你比我想象中的还要——”他慢慢地说，“情况好一些。至少你比如今会打理自己。”

灰蓝色的眼中海潮汹涌。“还不够，恐怕你得再讲些别的。”但丁的肌肉线条似乎松散了些，手指却始终没离开原本的位置。“我今天喝得有点多，不能保证什么时候就会出点意外，你知道。”

“比如你曾经为了抓一只蝴蝶摔进泥坑里？”维吉尔回答，口吻相当刻薄。他年轻的兄弟不由得演戏般夸张叹息：“你这么说可真伤人心，亲爱的维吉，我抓那只蝴蝶可都是为了你。”他缓缓收起枪。“要知道那会儿你正在收集蝴蝶标本。”

幻影剑消失了。维吉尔抿了抿嘴唇，神态里有丝冷幽默的意味。“你只是不想让我得到那只蝴蝶。”他说，从容不迫地坐进但丁旁边的那只高脚凳，后者好奇的视线缠绕他的一举一动。“所以你是……怎么找到这儿的？”但丁靠在吧台上，桌沿紧挨他卷起的衣袖，高脚凳微微的弧度令他不由自主地向兄长倾身，如同一只逐猎的兽窥向迷失的时间深处。

维吉尔动了动手腕。“一点小事。”当然了，他才不会承认自己是因为大半夜在尼禄家玩牌输给了自己狡猾的兄弟而被派出来买草莓圣代。可不幸的是，但丁往往能从他言简意赅的回答中嗅出他难以启齿的部分，尽管有时不一定准确，但他仍旧乐此不疲。“哈哈哈哈，你该不会是被尼禄赶出家门无处可去了吧？”他毫不掩饰自己的嘲讽，不假思索地大笑起来，哪怕阎魔刀出鞘的响动此刻正横在他的颈间。他们中看起来最像性冷淡的那个，在追求力量的道途心无旁骛，却最终成为了一个父亲，这件事本身就足够滑稽得耐人寻味了。他欲言又止的目光像蕴藉无尽的笑意与叹息滑过兄长总是蹙起褶皱的眉心，锋锐的轮廓与完好的手指，他整齐的、一丝不苟向后梳起的头发，他那来自六年后的兄弟，活生生的，并依然年轻，就像他夜晚睡梦中没有鲜血染指的不可思议的一部分，而不是一个过往的幽灵。

“我们的父子关系，”维吉尔慢条斯理地反驳，“其实还不错。”但丁差不多能猜到维吉尔口中的“不错”究竟指的是什么，勉强的相安无事。“虽然有些问题，但总体势头很好。”那双银蓝色的眼睛犹如一个曾饱受摧残的港湾，现在风暴褪却，激荡的海面渐渐露出前所未有的平和，即便裂痕犹存，却不再破碎。

“看来你已经得到了你想要的。”许久，但丁若有所思地说。

“我们都得到了我们想要的。”维吉尔纠正他。虽然过程一波三折。他们放在吧台上的手挨在一起，身体间留存的空隙仿佛不可逾越的时间鸿沟，可但丁却觉得他们从未如此刻这样靠近，好像仅凭指尖的触碰就能读取对方稳定搏动的心跳，没有冰冷的雨水，没有剑拔弩张的交锋，当他的哥哥轻轻捏住他被手套包裹的手掌时，他似乎闻到那块被他留在事务所的旧皮革所散发的、已然干涸的血迹与泪，沉入光阴的遗憾与颜色，而掌心正为着不存在的割伤疼痛。这种疼痛对恶魔来说微不足道，却始终支配着他们属于人类的那部分，因为爱欲和失去而痛苦，因为失败和迷惘而痛苦，就连日后漫长的愈合与遗忘也时常伴随着细小而绵密的刺痛。这些或许他们不会谈论，但丁知道，对他们而言，那并非易事。他们浪费了那么久，渐行了那么远，眼前的这个维吉尔却无声地告诉他，他们最终还是将生活走成了一个不完美的圆。想到这儿，他忽然笑了，他的兄长看着他，有些莫名其妙。

“我只是没想到，我们还能有一个好结局。”他笑着笑着，蓦地停住了。一半的面容浸没在模棱两可的阴影里，深缓的呼吸低微得仿佛梦中呓语。“你知道，在发生了这么多事情之后……”他凝视维吉尔的双眼，贴着膝盖的手指屈起又舒展。“这就像，你从那里走进来，而我就坐在这里等待。”他顿了顿，接着毫无意义地补充道，“就是这样。”你总能找到我。

维吉尔什么也没有说。他年轻的兄弟向他伸出手，揽住他的后颈，微微俯过身，让自己完全栖息于他的阴影之下。他们的嘴唇在追逐彼此的呼吸时相遇，他能从但丁游移的舌尖尝到啤酒醇爽而微苦的麦芽香，以及一点点未融的碎冰，含着酒精的气息在纠缠的唇齿辗转。但丁咬住他下唇的时候用力过猛，一个小小的破口转瞬即逝。维吉尔摩挲着他圆润的喉结，感受那块软骨在皮肤下滚动的痕迹，微小而湿热的喘息从他过开的唇角溢出。虽然但丁竭力试图证明自己在接吻这方面游刃有余，但当维吉尔的手自然而然地抚上他的膝盖内侧时，还是发现了他隐藏于肌肉的紧绷。

“如果你想的话，”他贴着兄长的嘴唇喃喃，双眼在泛黄的光线下涌起灰蓝的雾，像灯塔笼罩下的海面。“我知道楼上有房间。”

一丝迟疑拂过维吉尔的眼角。“有人在等我回去。”瞧瞧，一个顾家的单身父亲。但丁失笑。这个身份真的很不维吉尔，而那番对话听起来就像他在尝试勾引别人的丈夫偷情——他努力将这一荒唐的念头抛至脑后——可话又说回来，从某种层面上来讲，他的确没见过比他的兄长更专一执着的人。维吉尔贴着他大腿的手指无意间动了动，此时此刻，他很难不为这些细微的触碰心猿意马，那些年主宰他又反复将他切开的思念与遗憾似乎全部凝解于那个吻与那几根手指，滚烫的、深刻的，沉重而不可或缺的负担揉着他伤痕累累的心，他太想念这个，想要他能够留下，吊灯静默的倒影如同这座酒馆与外面世界之间的温柔屏障。

“关于这个酒吧，我有些事该告诉你。”他摆出一副煞有介事的口吻，“这个酒吧过去就有过一个传说，有人在这里明明喝了一夜的酒，结果出门的时候发现外面的时间只过了一个小时。”他想了想，又加上一句。“尼禄说的。”

而维吉尔脸上的神情则充分表达了他对这个传说的嗤之以鼻。“所以你就相信了？”他叹息着，仿佛是为但丁的愚蠢。

斯巴达的次子耸耸肩。“我不知道真假，但总要试试才清楚。”他咧开嘴。“就像你之前总说的那样，如果想要——”

“就过来拿。”维吉尔低声说，笑了一下，缓缓直起身。

——我以为你有钥匙。在目睹胞弟堂而皇之地锤烂一间空房的门锁，并大摇大摆地推开门走进去之后，维吉尔蠕动嘴唇，讲出他迟来的看法。但丁满不在乎地耸耸肩，转过身来目视着他摊开双臂，敞开的怀抱犹如一道亟待填补的伤口。“别告诉我你还在意这个。”他缓缓解开胸前的第一条枪带，叛逆被他卸放在窗棂边缘。维吉尔脱去外套，他的兄弟对着他宽阔而健硕的臂膀响亮地吹了声口哨。“这真的……很不赖。”他不自觉地舔舐嘴唇，目光游离。“难怪你做了父亲。”

维吉尔瞟了眼他敞开的黑色紧身衣下起伏的肌肉线条。“比起未来，”他说，赤裸的上身陷入晦暗不明的光影，像一头蛰伏的猎豹。“你这时候还有点保持身材的上进心。”

但丁扬起眉。“嘿，如果你是想夸我身材好，”他迅速摆脱上衣，炫耀般挺起胸膛。“你可以直说。”年轻的半魔仰头向后倒在床上，半开半系的皮带像包扎礼物的丝绦，乐趣在于亲手解开的瞬间。“当然，你也可以选择别的表达方式。”他略微抬起头，狡黠的双眼透过岔开的双腿望向正朝自己缓步走来的兄长。“毕竟，维吉，我还是很好奇……”他说，刻意张开嘴唇，湿润的舌尖随着吐露的字词引诱性地探出又缩回。“你到底是怎么做了父亲。”

这种感觉很奇妙。维吉尔不疾不徐地俯下身，用阴影与视线圈禁他的猎物，自上而下地审视他年轻的兄弟，仿佛在观赏一幅时间摹就的错视画。当但丁在他抚慰的手指下舒展躯体，低声呻吟时，他仍然拥有他熟知的那一面，然而，但是——他的牙齿与呼吸嵌入他微微凹陷的颈窝，一点意乱情迷的喘息擦过他的耳朵——那些隐秘于年龄之外的不同不容他忽视。维吉尔粗暴地咬住他的乳头，像是要撕破某种尚未被卸下的伪装。这个但丁远没有如今那样坦诚，很小心地将真实的内里藏在笑嘻嘻的外壳下，如同一枚坚硬又柔软的蚌，如何打开厚重的蚌壳目前成了关键。维吉尔攥着他结实的大腿，嘴唇在这具熟悉而陌生的身体上有条不紊地摸索，他的兄弟此时正咕哝着一些毫无意义的字眼，手指掐住他宽厚的脊背，顺从又暗示般地抬起屁股，好让那条碍事的裤子顺利脱落。

“唔，这可有点不太像你。”但丁仿佛很不习惯地在维吉尔的手指缓慢进入时缩了缩。“你什么时候变得这么有耐心？”他半垂着眼睛，胸膛随着那根手指的逐渐深入剧烈起伏，“让我都有点好奇未来究竟发生了些什么。”

维吉尔抵住他的视线。“我以为你会问。”而事实却是但丁几乎没怎么和他讨论过。他心不在焉地摩挲着兄长的手腕，乱蓬蓬毛茸茸的银色因为汗水的缘故黏着他的脸。也许他不在乎，也许他只是不想问。

“没那个必要。”他凑过去，含糊地咬住维吉尔的下唇厮磨，“我多少能猜到……中间肯定不会发生什么好事。”他的四肢火热又黏腻地缠住他的哥哥，像一头即将冬眠的熊终于找到了宜居的洞穴。“我不想自寻烦恼。”他主动而急色地款动腰身，让那根硬挺的阴茎贴着他水淋淋的臀缝滑动。“无论如何，你说了，我们最后都得到了我们想要的。”他蹭了蹭维吉尔的下巴，喃喃自语。“知道这些就足够了。”一想到这些，他就知道自己还能够忍受一团乱麻的生活，忍受侵袭深夜的漫漫孤独与梦魇，然后做他最擅长做的事情之一——等待，等待尼禄长大，等待他的兄弟。这没那么难。但丁想，在维吉尔插入的瞬间弓起背呻吟。蚌壳张开一点缝隙，而他闭上眼，双手抚摸着维吉尔汗湿的背部，感到自己紧绷的神经正一点一点地松懈，只有心跳依旧涣散。维吉尔抓住他的头发，将他拉近，他们的鼻尖因用力过猛撞在一起，但丁笑得嘴歪（也有可能是疼痛的缘故）。他曲着腿，脚踝搭在兄长紧实的臀部，随着每一次的冲撞有一下没一下地晃动。情欲的浪潮夹杂着欢愉的细沙轻柔地涌向蚌壳中央的那条破绽般的缝隙，但丁下意识地深深吸了一口气，抬起眼睛，望向维吉尔眼底的深邃海域，试图找出一丝能够令人安心潜入的踪迹，最终却只找到了自己。维吉尔的发绺随着他的动作垂下来，他们选择的道路天差地别，彼此看起来又是那样相似——但丁意识到，他永远也没法真正地拒绝维吉尔，就像维吉尔总是找到他，去而复返一样——他叹息着，心脏因期待与恐惧而颤动，固执的蚌壳终于妥协，在海浪的包裹下彻底地、坦诚地敞开自己。他亲了亲维吉尔的唇角，在这一刻，发觉自己前所未有的完整。

维吉尔回到尼禄家的时候，现实中的时间从他离家算起恰好过去一个小时。尼禄与姬莉叶已经睡下了，他压着步子经过客厅，轻轻推开隔壁的卧室门，但丁仰面朝天地躺在他们房间的那张沙发床上，脸上盖着本摊开的杂志，沉稳的呼吸声在墙壁与夜色间回荡，吸进再呼出，平缓无止息。维吉尔以为他也睡着了，结果他刚叠好外套，但丁突然间掀掉杂志爬了起来。

“你怎么去了这么久？”他打了个哈欠，余光扫向维吉尔空空如也的双手。“还什么都没带回来。”他瘪了瘪嘴。“不过，等等——你喝了酒？”他揪住维吉尔的背心，像个疑心晚归丈夫的妻子——如果用维吉尔的话来形容，就像条好奇的老狗——凑在兄长的颈间嗅了嗅。

“我没有。”维吉尔说，“只是在酒吧遇到了一个熟人。”

但丁眯起眼。“熟人？在佛杜那？”他有些困惑地重复道，然而旋即恍然大悟，或者他以为自己明白了。“见鬼，你明天最好和尼禄谈谈，这可是件大事。”他用一种自己也没意识到的酸溜溜的口吻说。“难怪你回来这么晚。”

维吉尔一边脱衣服，一边古怪地瞟了他一眼。“这和他有什么关系？”

“你不会以为那孩子真不在乎自己母亲的下落吧？”但丁说，将杂志翻得哗哗响。维吉尔这才意识到自己的兄弟误会了什么，忍不住笑了——原谅他，这实在太过有趣。“当然，如果你一定要把自己当成他的母亲。”他漫不经心地说，丝毫没有为自己的晚归辩白的意思。“我也不能阻止。”

“什么意思？”但丁歪着头，将自己拧成一个问号。维吉尔忽然向他伸出手，他下意识地合上眼，结果维吉尔的目标只是他身后的那只枕头。“意思就是，”他的兄长将自己那边的床铺整理好，慢悠悠地讲出令但丁更加混乱的话，“我不反对你想做一个母亲。”

“不是，等一下，我有点乱。”他比了个暂停的手势，维吉尔便没再说别的，拿起床头放着的诗集翻看起来，用他今晚仅剩的最后一点耐心等待他的兄弟自行理清思绪。但丁轻轻踢了他一下。“没有别的提示？”

“六年前的今天。”维吉尔说，“希望你的脑子里除了垃圾食品还能放下别的东西。”

但丁报复性地掐了下他的手背，随后灵光一现。“噢，嘿，我想起来了。”他压着嗓子惊呼。“原来那个人真的是你，我还以为那只是个梦。”

“我原本也没指望你能想明白。”维吉尔不无讥讽地说。

“这不能怪我。”但丁耸耸肩。“毕竟我睁眼的时候发现某个混蛋没说再见就走了。”他看向维吉尔，他线条优美的腹部肌肉与撑在软床垫上的健壮手臂，放松却不松懈，仿佛随时可以再开始第二轮夜间运动。

“至于你提到的，关于做母亲的事。”他的手缓缓抚上维吉尔的裤腰，他的兄长越过层层书页心平气和地盯着他。“我认为，可以商量。”

FIN


End file.
